miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Weredad
|director = Thomas Astruc Jun Violet Lucie Gardes |writer = Thomas Astruc Mélanie Duval Fred Lenoir Sébastien Thibaudeau |storyboard = Jun Violet Lucie Gardes }} " " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.https://twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/1069238646207856640 & https://twitter.com/ale121097/status/1071485304979230720 Its world premiere was on December 30, 2018, in Switzerland for French viewers on RTS Kids. Synopsis When Cat Noir almost understood that Marinette is Ladybug, Marinette panics and makes him believe she's in love with him to distract him. But her parents hear her and Tom, absolutely thrilled, invites Cat Noir to have breakfast with them. However, when the superhero tells them that he is not in love with Marinette, Tom, heartbroken, gets akumatized by Hawk Moth. Now as Weredad, a monstrous guard dog-man, he locks up Marinette in a prison of brambles to protect her from the outside world and heartbreak. Separated from Tikki, Marinette can't transform! Will Cat Noir be able to make Weredad see reason? And will Marinette find Tikki in time to stop her father? Plot Click here to see spoilers for an unaired episode plot. Coming soon! Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Tom Dupain/Weredad * Sabine Cheng Minor characters * August/Gigantitan * Nathalie Sancoeur * Alya Césaire (mentioned) * Civilians Trivia * This episode was first revealed during a script reading by Portuguese voice actors Fabricio Vilaverde (Cat Noir) and Jéssica Vieira (Ladybug) as well as fragments of this episode being released at CCXP 2018 on 8 December 2018 (at 4:30 PM). * This episode's title is derived from werewolf. ** Similarly, the French title, Papa-Garou, comes from loup-garou, the French term for werewolf. * According to Thomas Astruc on Twitter, this episode is a tribute to fairy tales, especially 'Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku' (Absolute Destiny Apocalypse), a song by J.A Seazer.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1079169270154739718 ** One of the inspirations might be "Beauty and the Beast", a French fairy tale involving an enchanted rose, a hulking beast under a spell, and an imprisoned girl. *** The rose was also kept precious, just like in the episode. ** Other fairy tales possibly used are "Jack and the Beanstalk" with the tall plant reaching the sky, and "Sleeping Beauty" with the thorn maze. * August is akumatized a third time: first in "Gigantitan" and again in the "Heroes' Day" special. * This is the third episode where a relative of the Dupain-Cheng family is akumatized, following "Kung Food" and "Befana". In this case, it is Tom Dupain. *After the battle with Gigantitan, the Miraculous Ladybug is used without the summoned Lucky Charm. * This is the second time Cat Noir says, "She'll fall for me someday, it's just a matter of time" the first being "Timebreaker". * Cat Noir gave Marinette a rose like he did in "Glaciator". **Unlike in "Glaciator", the rose is pink; red roses are seen as a symbol of love (in line with Cat Noir's feelings about Ladybug), while pink roses are seen as a symbol of friendship (in line with Cat Noir's feelings about Marinette). * This is the third time Marinette and Tikki end up separated which previously accord in "Princess Fragrance" and "Sandboy". * This is the fourth time the akumatized object was not in the hands of the villain following "The Dark Owl", "Captain Hardrock", and "Style Queen (Queen's Battle - Part 1)". ** Although, in Style Queen, the object started in Style Queen's hands but then she put it in Adrien's mouth, whom she had previously turned into a glitter statue. * This is the first time Ladybug purifies the akuma before calling on her Lucky Charm. * This is the second time where Marinette's transformation sequence is not shown following "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)". * This is the fourth episode Alya Césaire doesn't appear in. * The akuma catch scene has been reused from "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)" with a blue background. * This is one of the few episodes where Cat Noir and Ladybug deal with two akumatized villains. * This is the first time Ladybug summons a Lucky Charm in midair and downwards, instead of the usual direction, which is up. ** This is also the first time Ladybug uses the Lucky Charm to save someone instead of the usual purpose of making a plan to defeat the villain with the object. ** This is the first time Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm on a Lucky Charm object. Errors * When Cat Noir is in Marinette's house, his ring is silver instead of black. * When Cat Noir is holding onto a vine in front of Weredad, his ring is blue. * When Marinette took the rose from Cat Noir, it went through his hand. * Before Ladybug detransformed, her civilian feet and hands can be seen in the few shots before the detransformation occurred. de:Weredad es:Papá Lobo pl:Papa Garou ru:Папа-оборотень Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode